Environments in which objects are managed, such as retail facilities, may be complex and fluid. Tracking the status of objects within such environments may therefore be time-consuming and error-prone when performed by human staff. A mobile apparatus may be deployed to capture data for use in tracking status (e.g., identifying products that are out of stock, incorrectly located, and the like). Such an apparatus may be equipped with a camera to capture images of the environment. However, discovering which locations in the environment correspond to the images captured by the apparatus may require the performance of time-consuming calibration procedures.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.